


Crossroads

by mks57, tmtcltb



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmtcltb/pseuds/tmtcltb
Summary: Rachel Scott reflects on the seven years that have passed since she first set sail on the Nathan James.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a round robin story by the ladies of the Writers' Hangout. If you are interested in writing a chapter, drop us a note.

_London, England - seven years after the Red Flu began_

x

Rachel Scott stood before the familiar door, digging through her pockets for her keys. It was silly, really, that she was here at all. She hadn't planned on stopping, far too busy dealing with the continued fallout from the virus to take the time to visit her pre-pandemic apartment. After all, as Thomas Wolfe would say, you can't go home again.

_And yet..._

Something had drawn her here, today. Something that made her cancel her scheduled meeting with the Prime Minister, claiming a matter of critical urgency, even though she knew that the woman would be unbearable the next time they met. Something that caused her to insist upon her personal escort remaining on the ground floor as she ascended to the fifth, although she had no doubt that they had already cleared the building and would not allow anyone in or out until she reappeared.

Rachel dug though her bag, searching for her keys, certain that they were here somewhere. Almost seven years had passed since the last time she walked out that door, closing it behind her and tossing the keys into her bag. She could clearly remember the anger, the desperation she felt when Parliament refused her request for a ship. They left her with only one option, and it was a long shot, but it was her only chance. The momentous relief she felt when the Nathan James finally left Norfolk with her and Quincy on board was second only to the day when she discovered the cure.

_I need you to come with me now..._

Tears burned her eyes as she thought of Quincy. She still missed her friend's caustic wit and keen mind. Keeping her sharp, pushing her to excel. Not afraid to question her the way that people were now. Ten years they had worked together, side-by-side in the lab, reaching the point where spoken communication was almost unnecessary. Until it all fell apart, trust destroyed in a single moment, a desperate act by a desperate man. Rachel still wondered, on occasion, why Quincy hadn't trusted her enough to tell her what the Russians had done, to ask for help. And yet, even as she considered the question, Rachel knew the answer. Ultimately, were the choice between the mission and Quincy's family, they would not have made the same choice. And, his judgment clouded by emotion, Quincy simply could not see that a third option was possible. At least Kelly and Ava were safe, prospering even, both remaining in Norfolk and working to continue Quincy's work. His self-sacrifice in Baltimore not completely futile.

Something jiggled in her hand and Rachel pulled out the keys, finally, feeling a measure of success as she inserted them into the door and turned the knob. As the door swung open, she almost expected to see Michael sitting before the fire, reading a newspaper. He used to read dozens of them, skimming really, searching for nobs and bits that interested him. Rachel used to complain about how they piled up while he was gone, demanding that he cut it down to a week, perhaps two. After all, what was the point of reading three-week-old news? But Michael would simply laugh, kissing her nose and telling her that she didn't understand his process. And then he would be off. Just as he had been the last time she saw him, days before she left for the States, heading to Beijing. Wanting to be the first on the ground, in the thick of it, breaking the news on the virus as it occurred.

 _No chance for a proper goodbye_...

Not that there was confirmation of Michael's death. Not officially. But Rachel had no need for a piece of paper to tell her what she already knew. Beyond the fact that he was in China, a known hot spot, the server that she created for him with all of the information on the virus, the one that only he knew the password to, remained untouched. Michael would never have been able to resist the temptation to access such restricted material unless he were gone.

Rachel entered the dim room, groping for the lamp, the action automatic. At the twist of a knob, light flooded the space. Revealing not devastation, as she half expected, but neglect. A layer of dust so thick that she left footprints as she moved into the entry. The stench of food so old that it smelled of dirt rather than decay. And a deafening silence. So different from the buzz of her and Michael's computers, often left running twenty-four hours a day.

Stepping towards her desk, Rachel surveyed the disarray. Things tossed around willy-nilly. This was as she remembered, at least, the pages sitting where she had left them as she prepared her presentation for her last-ditch attempt to convince the Americans to provide passage to the Arctic. Rachel had told herself that cleaning up hardly mattered when she was preparing to never again see this apartment, see London, see England. An impossible task, of course, preparing to leave a place - a life - forever.

_Hardest thing about goodbye is all the things you didn't say..._

Rachel found her hand rising to her lips, a smile growing as she remembered the day that Tex spoke those words. All the times the man, somehow, knew exactly what to say. One of her regrets now, as it were, was not recognizing his acumen earlier. Fooled by the deflection, the teasing and flirtation that he used as a shield. They had trusted her, not only Tex but the entire crew, and in return she had lied to them and put them at risk, denying them even the opportunity to say goodbye. For the good of humanity, yes, and she stood by her decisions. But she could also recognize the cost, each member of the crew conscripted rather than volunteering for their task. Still, Tex's face when he introduced her to Kathleen, the joy shining in his eyes upon learning that his daughter was alive, had been a balm on her soul. A reminder of why the mission continued, of what was at stake.

Straightening from her desk, Rachel turned towards the bookcase. Filled mostly with research materials, but also holding the occasional picture. She stretched her hand out to pick up the one of her grandparents. Blurry both from age and dust, she could still make out the form of a ten-year-old girl standing between them, face too solemn for her years. A little girl already too familiar with loss and hardship. Just like that child in Louisiana - Lottie. And, as reliable as clockwork, the thought of that day, of the first trial of the contagious cure, lead Rachel to memories of Tom.

Rachel recalled his anger at learning of Neils' death, justified as she could now see, although she did not regret her actions. But also, Tom's support. The way he turned the Nathan James away from the coast of the United States in order to give her the time to complete her mission. How he asked his crew to volunteer for the vaccine trial. Those nights when he joined her on the deck for a cup of celebratory tea.

_I'll see you when I see you..._

But, of course, then she had left, and he had left and never the twain shall meet, as her grandfather would have said. To spread the cure. To deal with Peng's machinations. To tackle the red rust. To deal with the fallout of Tavo's coup. Her work in the laboratory kept her isolated from all but a few. Tom's work in the field kept him constantly moving.

Yesterday she would have said that none of that mattered. Because the mission was more important than her, than him, than Tex or Michael or Quincy. Yet, today, Rachel found her mind slipping back to those days on the Nathan James. Exhausting. Stressful. Filled with anguish and guilt and fear.

_But also..._

Friendship. Camaraderie. Loyalty. Tom and Tex and Kara and Rios and even Bacon, listening to ramble without interruption, providing aid in whatever form that they could. She had been part of a family, one not created by blood but by something far stronger. A family, Rachel recognized with a twinge of regret, that she had pushed away and neglected for so long that only memories remained. No different from the picture that she held in her hand. Voluntarily, yes. Necessary, yes. But still a sacrifice. A loss that she found herself mourning more and more as time passed.

Rachel returned the frame to its spot on the shelf. Turning in a circle, viewing the apartment where she lived for over ten years, she wondered what exactly that she was hoping to find. What it was that drove her to come here today. As she surveyed the contents of her past life, Rachel realized that this apartment no longer felt like home. No, that designation had been overtaken by another. Not by a place but by a group of people. Thomas Wolfe, it turned out, was correct.

_You can't go home again..._

The knock at the door startled her, surprise quickly followed by annoyance. She had been here for less than thirty minutes. Surely a small break was not too much to ask after her years of work, of dedication. Stomping towards the door, Rachel swung it open, planning to deal with the interruption as quickly as possible.

Only to stop short as she realized who stood before her.

"Hello Rachel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for this chapter goes to Scouserdancer, who is not yet on A03.

Rachel stared in shock at the man stood in the doorway, momentarily lost for words. 

“Tom!” she gasped, finding her voice “I…I didn’t know you were in London” 

“Like yourself, I had an invite to the Brits dog and pony show tonight, and President Oliver felt the Captain of the James needed to represent him” Tom shrugged depreciatingly “May I come in?” 

Rachel stepped back, extending her arm in invitation, admiring the handsome figure Tom Chandler cut in his dress whites as he walked into her dusty apartment. It had been almost 6 years since Tom Chandler had saved her life in that St Louis hotel and their paths had gone their separate ways, but her heart still skipped a beat as she looked her fill – damn but the man was _still_ sinfully handsome. 

“Like what you see Doc?” Tom murmured sotto voce, the half-smile quickly turning into a shit eating grin as he noted the fiery blush that covered the beautiful face which haunted his dreams. 

“I was staring, wasn’t I?” Rachel murmured quietly, hating the fact she’d been caught ogling him, trying hard to ignore the other voice in her head that was very much _not_ ashamed and was far too eager to see what Tom Chandler would do about it. 

“Yeah you were, but I liked it if I’m completely honest Rachel” Tom replied as he closed the space between them, caressing her face with a hand she noticed with surprise was now free of a wedding ring. Between the caressing hand on her face, and the almost hungry look in his ocean blue eyes, Rachel felt suddenly breathless. 

“Your ring…” she whispered “You’re not wearing your wedding ring” Rachel cringed inside, hating herself for stating the blindingly obvious and for the needy tone in her voice. 

Since the day she and Quincy had stepped aboard the Nathan James 7 years ago, Rachel had been attracted to Tom Chandler. He was everything she’d ever wanted in a man – smart, articulate, fair minded, and took absolutely none of her crap like so many previous partners had. It had been easy to ignore and quash that attraction when weighed against the love and fidelity that coloured his words when he spoke of his beloved wife, and Rachel had been genuinely upset for him when he’d finally been told Darien was dead. She winced as she saw the pain flash briefly in his eyes. 

“It was time” Tom replied “I’ll never stop loving her, but Darien would’ve been the first to tell me it was time to stop putting my life on hold, which brings me to you. I did ask you to come find me when you were done globetrotting didn’t I?” 

“You did… and I did, but we kept missing each other if you remember” Rachel returned, thinking of the occasions she’d visited the Chandler home whenever she’d been Stateside. Ironically, she felt as if she knew Tom’s father and children almost better than the man himself. 

“Sorry about that, but perhaps I can remedy that?” Tom smiled, his hand still caressing her face tenderly “Would you be my date to the Prime Minister’s little soirée tonight?” 

“I’d love to, I think I’ve got something that’ll suffice here, providing it still fits” Rachel returned his smile, hoping she didn’t sound too eager. 

For a moment, Rachel thought Tom was about to kiss her and closed her eyes in anticipation, realising just how much she’d been wanting him to do just that since he’d shown up at her door so unexpectedly. Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door and a cheerful voice called out from behind it. 

“Hey Doc, Commodore – you still in there?” the voice said “Any chance you can come to the door and vouch for me? Your bodyguards are lookin a mite twitchy here” 

“I second that Tom, getting a little tense out here buddy” another voice added 

Tom groaned, his forehead touching Rachel’s tenderly, annoyance and regret dancing across his features. 

“Looks like the half time entertainment’s arrived” Rachel muttered, feeling equally annoyed. 

“We heard that” Tex called, grinning at Mike Slattery, who looked equally amused, knowing how much his friend would be cursing them right about now. If he hadn’t seen the large cluster of reporters already gathering around the US Embassy building, a crowd that would only grow exponentially, he wouldn’t have ceded to Tex’s suggestion of persuading Tom and Rachel to arrive with the Nathan James’s crew. 

“They’re not going to go away you know, might as well let them in, we don’t want a diplomatic incident” Tom sighed, knowing Mike at least would have good reason for disturbing them. 

Rachel nodded, stepping away from his touch regretfully and opened the door, smiling at her two friends and motioned them inside as she waved to her security detail, letting them know the duo were friend not foe. 

“Sorry to gate-crash your tete-a-tete, but the buzzards are flocking outside the embassy, and its still 2 hours before the Embassy shindig kicks off” Tex informed her with a rueful smile, hugging her as she did so. 

“Buzzards?” Rachel queried frowning, not quite catching the reference 

“Reporters” Mike Slattery replied “We know you’re not keen on big crowds, even less crowds of reporters, so we thought it might be better if you and Tom arrived with the rest of the James’s crew” 

“Safety in numbers” Tex added, as like Slattery he knew how much both, Rachel in particular hated large crowds. 

Rachel looked at the three men before nodding her assent, knowing they were right. Since her shooting she hated the way the press swarmed around her, trying to paint her as some sort of victim. It had taken weeks of therapy, both physical and mental, to overcome what had happened to her. Rachel wasn’t about to let anyone put her back in that box, and finally seize her chance with Tom, she was tired of living with regrets. 

_ Carpe Diem  _ she thought to herself _Seize the day or should that be sailor?_

“Very well gentleman, let me grab my glad rags and I’ll change aboard the James, if I can borrow your quarters Tom?” Rachel said firmly before crossing the room quickly to her bedroom to collect her dress. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel sat at the desk in the Captain's quarters on the Nathan James. She showered and had changed into her favourite gown. It was a midnight blue satin jersey gown with a high neckline and a beautiful draping asymmetric hem with a dramatic thigh grazing split. From the front it was a fairly modest gown but when she turned to the back, it revealed a dramatic back cutout that was punctuated with gold-tone horseshoe hardware that created a beautiful draped effect. She paired it with gold sandals and a simple gold clutch.

She loved the dress as it never went out of style and she felt equal parts comfortable and sexy in it. It also made her incredibly glad the moths and mold had not found it in her absence. Rachel pulled her hair into a messy chignon with soft tendrils to frame her face. She kept her makeup natural as possible but then she and every woman on the planet didn't have much of a choice as make up was scarce. All the products out there on the market were either expired or cooked up in someone's kitchen with questionable hygiene practices.

It was something she tried not to think of as she used the small mirror on the desk to apply her mascara. She paused after brushing out her right eye's lashes and smiled at the family photo on the desk. It was a beautiful candid photo of Kara, Danny and their two kids. They looked so happy and carefree which was great after the years they all endured.

Rachel envied Kara's ability to find direction in her life. Kara always knew her path in life and followed it. Sure, there had been deviations but Kara had attained her goals and strived even further. Rachel was so incredibly proud of Kara and her accomplishments.

Rachel just wished she had that same sense of direction in her life. As she had been feeling lost for the last few months. After years of jumping from one disaster to the next, it was hard to figure out what to do next. Her career had thankfully returned to its slow and steady pace of research. It was good, but she was bored and lonely as there were few scientists who were at her level. She pondered teaching but it felt more like a responsibility to the future than a passion project.

While her social life with her friends was rewarding and fulfilling, her romantic life was fraught. She couldn't find anyone she could click with. Then there was the unfortunate side effect of saving the world that most men who wanted to be with her because of her 'celebrity' status and to use whatever clout they imagined she possessed. It was tiring to find someone worth her time.

Then there was Tom, she wanted them to work out but they were like two ships passing in the night. They couldn't even find time for a coffee date, how would they find the time for a relationship. Rationally, she knew she should cut her losses and move on. But there was a whimsical part of her who just wanted to take a huge leap of faith and truly explore her attraction to Tom. Tonight wasn't the perfect opening to try and hook up with Tom but she knew she had a very high chance of a late night coffee with him.

"If it takes seven years for coffee, it will only take another fourteen before we have sex." Rachel murmured to herself. She shook her head as she was getting way ahead of herself. She applied mascara to her other lashes to finish her look.

A knock on the door sounded, it drew Rachel out of thoughts about her wayward thoughts and if she would regret her eyeliner. She called out for the person to enter.

The door opened, Rachel smiled as Kara stepped in. The young woman was immaculately dressed in her formal dress whites. Her hair pulled back in it's usual bun and her make up immaculate as always. Rachel envied how consistent Kara's beauty and appearance was.

"Kara, so good to see you and thank you for letting me use your quarters to change." Rachel said as she embraced her good friend. They hadn't seen each other for a while as their paths deviated but they shared emails and chatted over skype every few weeks with a glass of wine. Though, when Kara was deployed, it was Rachel with the wine while Kara had coffee.

"Anytime." Kara said, she pulled back and looked Rachel over. "You look beautiful and that dress is gorgeous. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm very well and you? How is the family?" Rachel asked, they both turned to the photos that dotted Kara's desk of her family and closest friends.

"We're good. Danny is trying to convince me to have a third baby but I'm not sure about it." Kara said.

"Repopulation is important." Rachel offered in amusement. Kara sighed at her.

"Oh, don't take his side." Kara told her with a slight pout.

"I am merely stating a fact and also another fact: you make gorgeous babies. Danny is doing well?" Rachel asked, she smiled fondly at the photo of Danny and Tex with Frankie and baby Noah. Though Noah Green was no longer a baby but a cheeky two year old who Rachel liked to spoil rotten when she was in town.

"Yeah, being a stay at home dad really suits him which is something I never thought I'd say." Kara answered honestly.

"People grow and change." Rachel offered, they all had changed over the past years.

"That they do." Kara agreed.

"I remember when this room was Captain Chandler's. He seemed to be a permanent fixture here." Rachel said, old memories of their time flitted through her mind. The anger, sadness, and the joy. The ups and downs of saving humanity imprinted in her mind.

"He's an Admiral now." Kara pointed out, Rachel smiled.

"Yes, I have to remember that." Rachel said.

"Trust me, you're not the only one who needs reminding. Between you and me, I have a hard enough time convincing Admiral Slattery and Chandler that I am Captain of this ship now." Kara told her, they both chuckled as they both knew how it went with the men.

"I'm sure one day they will let go." Rachel mused.

"Maybe, but hey, did you have any time for some R&R since getting back?" Kara asked.

"Not yet, but I've decided to pack up my apartment and then, I don't know." Rachel said.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. You always do." Kara said.

"Well, until then. Shall we go join the others?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I can't wait to see Tex's suit." Kara told her, they left her quarters.

"Oh by the way, I'll collect my things tomorrow." Rachel said, she had no idea where the night would take her but wanted to assure Kara that she wasn't abandoning her gear.

"There's no rush. We're enjoying 4 days of R&R. Burk wanted two weeks but the President has other plans." Kara said casually. Rachel nodded as she understood what it was like to live by the ebb and flow of orders.

Walking down the P-way in familiar surroundings of the Nathan James brought back so many memories. If she were honest, she missed living in the structured life of a Navy vessel. Not that she had been able to sync with the crew with her workload but there was comfort in knowing exactly where everyone was and doing throughout the day. The sense that everyone had purpose to a larger picture.

Kara and Rachel made their way into the Helo bay which they had designated as their meeting place. There was quite a group as Rios, Miller, Burk, Jeter, Andrea, Mike and Tom stood in a large circle, they were all in their dress whites.

Rachel couldn't remember the last time they all were in the same room like this for social reasons.

"I hope we weren't keeping you waiting." Rachel said as she and Kara joined the group.

"No, you're fine. We're waiting on Tex of all people." Mike said.

"He may be scruffy but he enjoys a good scrub." Andrea commented in amusement. The door to the helo bay opened.

"Speak of the devil." Rachel mused, they all turned to Tex..

"Geezus Tex, did you make your suit out of the hotel curtains?" Tom asked Tex, who walked into the helo bay in a very stylish suit. The event was black tie, but Tex was never one to conform. His hair was slicked into a man bun, his beard groomed nicely. He was dressed in a well tailored black 3 piece tuxedo suit that had an all over flocked print with a pristine white shirt and no tie.

"Worked for Scarlet O'Hara." Tex said as he gave a spin worthy of a runway model. He was dressed in a well tailored black 3 piece tuxedo suit that had an all over flocked print.

"I remember Rhett leaving her at the end." Mike remarked dryly. Tex paused for a moment and then smoothed the lapels of his coat.

"Well, her dress was over the top while my look is more understated. I'll have you know the ladies enjoy a firm, flocked behind." Tex said as he smoothed his own hands over his backside. Tom and Mike were mesmerised for a brief moment before they shared a look of 'wtf?'.

Rachel smiled as she always enjoyed Tex's sense of humour. She was half tempted to go feel his flocked suit to shock the man. But kept her hands to herself as she knew Andrea was going to have the honor later.

"We'll take your word for it." Mike said uncomfortably.

"Doc, you cleaned up real nice for this shindig." Tex said with a charming smile.

"Thank you." Rachel said before she smiled warmly.

"Do we need to go over the rules for tonight?" Tom asked them all. The group looked to Tom with a tired expression as this was not their first diplomatic dinner. They all knew the stakes and to behave while in uniform. The only person Rachel didn't trust to behave was Tex but that was why he was such good value at any social event.

"I think we've done enough of these parties to know how to roll." Tex assured Tom, much to the amusement of everyone as the man had only just moments ago offered to let them feel his backside.

"And the bus will be here in two minutes, so we should head down to the docks." Kara added. Tom nodded and gestured for them to proceed outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel stepped onto the bus with Kara and Andrea, sliding into a seat towards the back. Catching Tom's eye as he boarded, she waited for him to join her. However, before Tom could make his way to her seat, Mike Slattery slid into the spot next to Rachel. Catching the frustration that crossed Tom's face, she gave him a quick wave and a shrug. Tom answered with a resigned sigh and a dirty look aimed at Mike before settling into the seat next to Kara. Glancing sideways, Rachel caught the amusement on Mike's face as he watched Tom.

Mike returned his attention to Rachel. "You look lovely tonight, Rachel. I'm glad you decided to join us."

She couldn't help but smile at the sincerity in his voice. She had missed Mike over the years. Despite their rough beginning, one that she could hardly fault him for knowing the guilt Mike felt over the death of his son while he was unreachable, Mike had become one of Rachel's staunchest supporters in the constant fights with Congress over further funding and research into the virus and its long-term health impacts.

"It's been too long since I had a night out with friends." Hesitating, she reached out to touch Mike's arm. "I heard that your family was identified through the DNA project. I'm so very sorry."

It was a project that Mike had championed from the beginning, the poster child for those with no real answers about what happened to their families. Rachel had flagged the names of Mike's wife and daughters as high priority as soon as the project got off the ground, hoping to give Mike some manner of closure, even if it was hardly the outcome that he would have desired given any choice in the matter. Mike pressed his lips together for a moment. "Thank you. It was the answer that I expected but it was good to know. We had a memorial service, you know."

She did. Had even planned to attend until there was an unexpected outbreak of the virus deep in the Brazilian rainforest. It was a scenario that still played out far too often, despite their efforts to spread the cure to the furthest reaches of the globe. By the time Rachel was done dispensing the cure and ensuring that there was no further community spread, she had missed the memorial by a week. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be there."

Rachel allowed a moment of silence to follow before changing the topic, hoping to regain the playful comradery of earlier. "So, Captain Slattery, tell me what you have been up to since you became a desk jockey? Other than annoying Congress, of course."

"Idiot politicians," Mike grumbled. "You would think that starting over with new blood would help but they're just as dumb as the last group. Do you know that they actually questioned the Navy's proposed food budget? Have any of them met a teenage boy? It's like feeding a herd of elephants. They never stop eating."

Rachel laughed. She recalled watching the Nathan James be loaded in Norfolk and wondering at the mountain of food supplies. Two months into the Arctic, she wondered no longer. Danny alone ate more during one meal than she did in a day. And heaven help her if she tried to work through a meal. The pouting was unbelievable. "I recall."

Mike seemed to hesitate for a moment before speaking again. "I'm dating someone."

"Oh, do tell?" Although surprised, Rachel was delighted. Mike's dedication to his deceased wife was commendable, but it was also clear that he missed being part of a family, never settling comfortably into the life of a single bachelor.

"You'll meet her tonight, actually," Mike continued. "Her name is Sasha. Sasha Cooper."

Rachel tilted her head. Why did that name sound so familiar? Then it struck her. "Didn't she..."

"Date Tom at the Academy?" Mike interjected dryly. "Yes. That part was slightly awkward."

"I can imagine." Given how close Mike and Tom were, Mike must be very serious about this Sasha Cooper to have taken the extraordinary step of taking the chance of violating the bro-codes that he, as well as the entire male half of the Nathan James' crew, seemed to take as law. Rachel was now even more curious to meet this woman. "But that's not what I was about to say. Ms. Cooper's efforts to spread the cure in China and Mongolia saved thousands, perhaps millions of lives. Since then, she has been responsible for locating dozens of potential hot spots, allowing us to arrive early enough to stop significant spread. Her dedication might rival my own."

Mike chuckled. "That seems unlikely. Although Sasha is amazing. That's how we met, actually. She was based on the Nathan James while she was gathering intel on the Red Rust and we worked together closely. Nothing improper happened, of course."

Rachel hid a grin. Mike could be so very proper. "Of course not."

"But we got to know each other pretty well. Then we ran into each other again a few months ago and realized how much we enjoy spending time together." Mike smiled, and Rachel relished how happy he looked. More relaxed than she had seen since the Arctic, since before his life was ripped apart so horrible. Yes, she definitely needed to meet the woman who had brought some happiness back to Mike's life. Oblivious to her internal observations, Mike continued jovially. "Tom was more than happy to give us his blessing, probably because he only has eyes for one woman these days."

Flustered by the implication, could Tom possibly be here to rekindle the spark between them, Rachel felt her cheeks grow red. "I see."

Just then the bus pulled up to the curb and, as everyone exited, Tom moved to Rachel's side and she did not miss the way that he bumped Mike's shoulder on the way by. Rachel fought the urge to roll her eyes. Men. "Now, if I could claim my date for the evening."

"Your date?" Rachel asked, bemused.

"And here I thought that this was a group thing," Tex complained, shaking his head in mock disappointment and taking the opportunity to run his hands up and down his chest, as if to smooth out any wrinkles from his flocked suit but, more likely, to annoy Tom. "It hardly seems fair to claim Ms. Scott for your own given that the dudes outnumber the ladies two to one, Commodore. But I suppose the rest of us will just have to make do."

"Perhaps you could escort your wife?" Tom replied, lifting an eyebrow.

"My wife?" Tex paused. "Well, hell, Red. What do you think? Willing to be seen in public with me tonight?"

"Depends on whether you keep rubbing your ass," Andrea replied tartly, although she took any sting out of the words by leaning over to give Tex a kiss on the cheek.

Tex wiggled his eyebrows. "See that, y'all? Pretty sure I'm getting lucky tonight!"

With a roll of her eyes, Andrea stepped forward to catch Kara, the two moving towards the bright lights spilling out into the street. Giggling, Rachel glanced at Tom. He held out his arm. "Are you ready?"

Rachel looped her arm through Tom's, turning towards the building. "I'm looking forward to every minute."


End file.
